


Happy

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bottom Jon Snow, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Panty Kink, Spanking, Top Theon Greyjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Car Sex + Spanking + Panty Kink = Happy Jon & Theon





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Cars In The 7 Kingdoms don`t have seat belts.

Theon reached over to grab his sleeping boyfriend's hand. 'Hey, Little One, we're here,' Jon woke up. 'We are?' 

'Yes, Sweetling, we're here,' Jon's purple eyes were big as bowls of soup. 'It's so pretty,' Jon said, 'Like you, Love,' 

Jon blushed. He pulled Jon into his lap. 'You're getting heavy Little One,' Jon giggled. 'I'm not heavy, Th,' Jon defended himself. 'I know, Sweetling it's a joke,' He kissed Jon's nose making his way down to Jon's lips. Jon tried to get out of Theon's lap. 'Love?' Theon asks. 'What?' 

'You're staying in my lap, Little One,' Said Theon. 'You know you're beautiful Jon?' Jon nodded, 'You tell me everyday,' Theon laughed and then said; 'I do, 'cause how can I tell my boyfriend how handsome he is,' He kissed Jon again. 'You don't how much I love you, Sweetling,' Theon said slipping down Jon's pants. 'Daddy!' Jon said. 'What My Dear?' 

 

'Don't spank me,' 

 

'But you've been a bad boy,' He grinned. 'How?' 

 

'You fell asleep,' He told Jon. 'but the ride was-,' 

 

'I know, but I needed you up. In case I had car trouble,' 

 

'Daddy, you wouldn't force me to help you do that, I'm your Little One. Daddy wouldn't do that to his Little One right Daddy?' Jon asked using a baby voice. 'Very true,' Theon said in gruff voice. 'but I still love you Daddy,' 

 

'well, my boy needs a spanking,' Theon said. 'No,' Jon pouted. 'I guess it will be 10 spankings for my Little One,' 

 

Jon rolled his eyes and Theon looked at him. 'Out of the car,' Ghost whimpered. 'we'll be back Ghostie,' Jon said. 'Remember Daddy loves you,' He pulls Jon's pants down. He looks at Jon's Kraken tattoo on his lower back. 'Count,' 

 

* * *

 

Moving Jon's stones Theon shoved his penis into Jon. 'So ..., tight,' Theon said. 'Man ..., so ..., damn ..., tight ..., Sweetling ..., why so  _tight_?' 

 

'I need you Daddy,' 

 

'Daddy is going to stay home from work for a few weeks, Little One. Maybe we can finally have a child. Like you want Love,' Jon really wanted a baby. 'Daddy, thank you,' Jon said. 'Good boy, now I'm gonna cum,' Theon said. Jon moaned. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jon sat in the bathroom. Waiting for the result, 'Say  _positive_ ,' It was positive. 'Yes!' Jon yelled. He walked to his and Theon's bedroom. Theon was putting his clothes away. 'Daddy,' Jon said. 'Yes, Sweetling,' 

 

'It's Positive,' 

 

'What's positive?' 

 

'The test,' Jon said. 'What test?' 

 

'The pregnancy test,' Jon said. 'Wait, you took one?' 

 

'Yeah, I told you this mourning,' 

 

Theon put his head on Jon's stomach. 'Oh, Sweetling, I'm so happy, we're going to be parents,' Theon said. 'When will we hear  _him_?' 

 

' _Him_? We're having a girl,' 

 

'I doubt that Sweetling,' 


End file.
